


Boxing

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: After a bad realtionship Levy moves to a new town and a new job as a personal trainer. How will her new sparing partner take the idea of a female teaching him?





	Boxing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail, story is my own.

Magnolia was a pretty small town, just what Levy needed. She pulled into the driveway of her new home, a small 2 bedroom rental on the outskirts of town. Her friend Lucy help her move out here. Her crazy ex-boyfriend being the cause of her moving. “Luce I cant thank you enough for all the help. As soon as I get a job here I swear I’ll pay you back” Levy told her over the phone as she fumbled with her keys. The door swung open to show a beautiful open floor plan. Lucy knew she would want somewhere to store all her books, looking around she quickly figured she could put at least four in the living room alone. “Levy, there’s a personal trainer position at the  
local gym, I know the owner, I’m sure I can get you an interview” Lucy told her “But you know I don't expect you to pay me back right? We’re best friends after all, plus I’d do anything to get you away from that guy. So do you like the place?” Levy smiled of course her best friend wouldn't expect her to pay her back, but she would one way or another. “I love it Luce, I can't wait to have you come over, also my first child is yours as payment” She giggled, not like she was ever thinking of having kids anytime soon. “Alright Lev, love ya see ya soon” Lucy hung up the phone. Levy started to unpack the few belongings she had brought with her, the moving truck would be there tomorrow with everything else.

Gajeel walked in to the gym after a week out of town, “Hey Gajeel” the owner and his best friend, Lily called out. “Hey Lil’ miss me?” Lily laughed, Gajeel went over to the weights and started his normal workout. “So hey you know that guy you had as your boxing trainer?” Gajeel placed the bar back on the rack. “Yeah whata ‘bout him?” He wiped a towel across his face. “Well he kind of got in a bit of trouble with the law, he won't be here anymore” Gajeel cursed the man “damn, who will I spar with now?” He looked at Lily “Not uh, you know I can't do that anymore.” he held his hands up in front of him. “Look I got some people coming it, I’ll find ya a suitable replacement” Gajeel went back to the weights, not much else to do until a new trainer could be found.

The moving truck came and went, Lucy had her boy friend and his friends come help move all the furniture into the house while the girls explored the town. “Look Lev that’s the gym I was talking about, come on I’ll introduce you to Lily.” She drug her friend through the large metal doors. “Hi ya Lucy, and who is your stunning friend?” Levy blushed as the tall, dark skinned man greeted them. “Oh this is Levy!” He held out a hand to her, “Nice to meet you sir” She shook his hand firmly. “Wow you have a nice grip young lady” Lily complimented. “I heard you’re looking for a new boxing trainer Lily, Levy ran her own boxing gym I think she would be a great fit. She just moved here.” Lily looked her over raising an eyebrow at the petite woman. “Don't let her size fool you Lily, she could lay your ass flat in seconds, I've seen it” He glanced back at Lucy “Really? well then let's give her a little test then.” Lily took out his phone and pounded away at the screen. 

\- Found you a new trainer, but I told them they had to pass your test first when are you available? -Pantherlily

\- Whenever, they better be as good as the last guy or better Lil’ I need a good workout. -Gajeel

“Ah he has a free schedule when are you able to start Levy?” Lily looked up from his phone. “How about Friday at 10am. What exactly is the test?” She asked curiously. “Ah well you just have to land my friend on his ass, he will probably insult you the first time he meets you, just gotta put him in his place” Lily gave her a big smile. “Mr. Lily you have yourself a deal” they shook hands again and the two women headed back to Levy’s new place. “Excited?” Lucy asked while unpacking a box of books. “Hell yes, you know how much I love proving myself to men that think Im nothing more than a frail girl” She laughed as she placed books on the shelves that now lined her living room. “I so want to be there to see his face!” they both laugh and continue to unpack.

Levy arrived at 9:30am to change over to her boxing gear. She opted for just her normal dark gray sports bra and black sweats, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her bangs managed by a bright orange headband. She liked to go barefoot vs shoes, she could move faster and grip better without them. She had a sparring helmet, mouth guard and gloves off to the side waiting for her partner to show up. 10am sharp a big man came through the door. He had long black hair, multiple piercings lining his face and god was he ripped, though not the biggest man she had seen, nor thrown on a mat. “Ah good morning Gajeel, ready?” Lily slapped the man on the back. “Yeah I’m pumped so who is this guy” Lily cleared his throat as he guided him over to where Levy was warming up. “Gal actually” Gajeel glared at his friend “Yer fucking kidding me right?” “Levy this is Gajeel” Lily glared back at him “Nope not kidding, don't underestimate her Gajeel she comes highly qualified and on a good recommendation” Lily walked back to the main desk, greeting Lucy as she walked in. “Good morning Lily, I came to watch” she winked at the man. “Good because no one will believe he got his ass kicked by a girl without more witnesses” They laugh quietly so the two in question couldn't hear.

“So would you like to warm up first or just jump right in?” Levy asked looking up at the man, yep she could definitely handle him, she smiled. “Look shrimp, I don't take pleasure in beating women let’s just agree I’m too much for you to handle and call it a day ok?” She laughed at him. She didn't much like being called a shrimp but him being to much for her to handle now that was funny. “I can handle you just fine metal head” He glared at her “Metal head huh?” She smiled at him again, she could see that riled him up a bit “well you called me shrimp so it's only fair, now will you take me seriously or will I have to kick your ass before you allow me to be your trainer?” He laughed “Yeah right let's see what you got then, might want to put your gear on, I wouldn't want to mess up yer pretty little face” Now she was getting somewhere, “I prefer to go bare knuckles thank you” She took her stance and waited for him to attack “Suit yerself” He threw a punch at her that she easily deflected. “That was an easy one lets see you block this then” He jabbed left then right and swung a kick. Levy blocked the left jab, and ducked under the right, catching the kick with her left forearm and landing a blow to his midsection with her right. “Not too bad” He took his stance again, she mirrored his “stop going easy on me and show me what you can really do metal head” He growled at her as he attacked. Left, right, left, kick, low sweep. She blocked and dodged all of them, landing a few blows in between, her small size and speed working to her advantage. He went to punch at her again, this time she dodged grabbing his wrist and thrusting her shoulder into his gut, flipping him over onto his back on the floor. Lily and Lucy burst out laughing as they watched him get flipped. Levy stood proudly over a shocked Gajeel. “You ok there?” She cocked her head to the side as he laid there stunned. “Hello?” She waved a hand in front of his face, blinking his eyes came back to focus on the small bluenette in front of him. “I think I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I could turn this into a multi-chapter story in the future. Let me know in the comments if you think I should add another chapter to it.


End file.
